La verdad detras de tu mirada
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Reescribi un poco la pelicula final


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece solo lo hago por diversión

NOTA AUTOR: Al ver la ultima película me dije por que no cambiar el final y adecuarlo a mi pareja favorita Harry X Draco, la linda Wawa me ayudo con algunas ideas, este fic es dedicado a ella aunque me tarde un poco aquí lo tienen.

* * *

><p>La batalla final se acercaba a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente claro cuando no estaba peleando por mi vida y era el porque Draco no nos había delatado, intentaba dejarlo de lado por que sabia que tenia una misión que terminar cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, no esperaba encontrar amigos en una sala escondidos y menos felices de verme regresar preguntándome que es lo que necesitaba que hicieran.<p>

La batalla no tardo en comenzar, estaba consiente que el que no debe ser nombrado advertía lo que estaba buscando y sabia que pedía mucho pero también estaba consciente que todos estaban listos para ir a la batalla y terminar de una vez con todo con el miedo que nos había embargado en los últimos años.

Así que mientras Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a destruir la copa yo me ocupaba de buscar el horrocrux en la sala de los menesteres no esperaba que Draco saliera de la nada con la diadema en las manos y menos que me la entregara. Goyle y otro chico salen de uno de los corredores de imprevisto, Ron y Hermione también aparecen lo que provoca una lucha con varitas haciéndome soltar la diadema volando hacia un pilar de cachivaches mientras intento recuperarla Ron persigue a las tres serpientes, al recuperarla puedo ver a Ron correr con miedo, tras de él fuego que se esparce sin control. Corremos intentando salir del lugar pero este se incendia rápidamente, por suerte puedo ver unas escobas emprendemos el vuelo.

- Tenemos que ir por Draco – les digo a mis amigos escuchando la voz de Ron refunfuñando

Volamos hacia ellos están en la cima de uno de los montículos de cosas, extiendo mi mano y tomo la de Draco ayudándolo a montarse en mi escoba, rápidamente salimos de ahí, al ir a la salida la diadema se me cae de mis manos destruyéndose al caer en el fuego, Draco y yo somos perseguidos por el fuego nos desplomamos de la escoba justo unos centímetros antes de que la puerta se cierre. Miro hacia todos lados no puedo ver ni a Ron ni a Hermione, Draco me mira creo que sabe lo que busco.

- Estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien – me dice levantándose y desapareciendo del lugar

Y así fue, encontré a mis amigos sumergidos en la pelea contra los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado, sabemos que debemos ir por el ultimo de los horrocrux; Nagini aunque para hacerlo tengo que conectar mi mente con la suya para saber donde esta, al verlo en la casa de los barcos nos dirigimos allí, el discute con Snape cuando llegamos tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero la escena es horrible por el sonido de su voz se que el señor oscuro esta molesto su odio se concentra en Snape, el ordenar a Nagini que lo mate se que el y yo nos odiábamos pero no se algo sencillamente no esta bien.

El señor oscuro se va nos acercamos esperando poder hacer algo pero el solo me dice que guarde sus lágrimas en un frasco para después decirme lo que hace tiempo ya sabia pero nunca había escuchado salir de su boca – Tienes los ojos de tu madre – es lo ultimo que dice antes de morir

Nos quedamos un tiempo ahí tratando de analizar lo sucedido cuando el señor oscuro nos habla dándonos una tregua para reconsiderar nuestra posición, solo pide una cosa entregarme y nadie mas morirá. No se que es lo que debo hacer pero por el momento debemos regresar al castillo y averiguar que es lo Snape quería decirme.

El castillo es un desastre hay destrucción por todos lados, al entrar puedo ver a los heridos, algunos cubiertos con sabanas, miro al frente la familia de Ron esta reunida alrededor de alguien se por la cara de George que Fred es el que yace en el suelo inerte, dejo a mis amigos atrás me dirijo a la oficina del director voy al pensadero solo lo saco de su lugar.

- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí Potter? – oigo la voz de Draco a mi espalda

- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti – es lo que yo le contesto

- Te seguí – me dice sinceramente

No sigo la conversación vierto los pensamientos de Snape en el pensadero se que Draco me va a seguir pero no me importa juntos nos sumergimos en sus pensamientos. Todos cada uno de los recuerdos me hace sentir como un estúpido, es como si nunca hubiera conocido de verdad a Snape, amaba a mi madre y por consiguiente el… era como si hubiera hecho una promesa a ella, me había dejado las ultimas instrucciones he iba a cumplirlas.

Al salir del pensadero Draco me mira yo lo miro también pero hay en su mirada algo que no puedo descifrar algo que nunca antes había visto en el, me doy cuenta que tal vez como con Snape lo juzgue mal y nada era lo que parecía.

- No lo hagas, Potter – me dice sin dejar de mirarme

- Lo tengo que hacer – digo totalmente seguro

- Eres la esperanza de muchos, si mueres ellos… - empieza a decirme para después desviar su mirada – no tenemos la fuerza para pelear en su contra – me dice mirando hacia sus manos

- Draco, esto es para lo que me han preparado toda mi vida, estoy listo – digo acercándome a el poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

- Perdóname, por todo lo que hice en el pasado solo eran bromas nunca quise lastimarte – me dice dándome un abrazo que no espero pero a la vez se siente tan bien

- Entonces yo también tendría que disculparme – digo correspondiendo su abrazo – yo casi te mato el año pasado – digo separándome de el

- Iré contigo – me dice alejándose de mi causándome un sentimiento extraño – nos veremos en el bosque prohibido – me dice antes de salir de la oficina

- Yo me voy minutos después, miro a Ron y Hermione se que saben lo que voy a hacer, Hermione se despide de mí dándome un fuerte abrazo y me dirijo a mi destino uno que no elegí pero debo cumplir. En el bosque prohibido saco la snitch por fin después de mucho tiempo puedo abrirla, mi padre, madre, Sirius y Remus están ahí apoyándome acompañándome en mi misión.

Llego con el señor oscuro el ya parece desesperado, ahí a lado de su madre esta Draco de nuevo veo en sus ojos ese sentimiento que no puedo descifrar miro a Hagrid ha sido capturado varios mortifagos lo custodian, sin aviso la luz verde se acerca a mi y es lo ultimo que mis ojos ven hasta que despierto en un lugar que conozco pero no tengo la menor idea de que hago ahí o como es que llegue, Dumbledore esta ahí me explica algunas cosas también me dice que es mi decisión regresar, el se va dejándome.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en el bosque prohibido escucho la voz del señor oscuro - ¿Esta muerto? – pregunta, alguien se acerca a mi, puedo sentir su mano temblorosa verificar mi pulso.

- Esta muerto – es la voz de Draco – te sacare de aquí – me dice en voz muy baja

Hagrid es obligado por Draco a cargarme, el señor oscuro parece satisfecho, Draco camina a lado del mitad gigante es extraño como puedo sentir su presencia, se que no dirigimos al castillo. Al llegar el señor oscuro los invita a unirse a sus filas, se que muchos aun no pueden creer que yo haya muerto pero al ver mi cuerpo parecen muy convencidos.

Siento la mano de Draco tocar suavemente mi mano. Es el momento la batalla final se acerca y esa es la señal para levantarme.

Todos comienzan a pelear, les encargo a Ron y Hermione matar a Nagini mientras yo voy tras Voldemort, la pelea es dura ambos sufrimos golpes al viajar por todo el castillo hasta llegar al comedor (no me acuerdo el lugar exacto), nuestras varitas se enfrentan el me derriba parece que el ha vencido lo miro sufrir ahora se que Nagini ha sido eliminado de nuevo nuestras varitas se enfrentan esta vez siendo yo el vencedor convirtiendo al señor oscuro en papeles quemándose al viento por fin estamos a salvo de él.

Levanto la vista veo a Draco con algunos rasguños, llevarse a su madre lejos de ahí. Ron y Hermione se acercan ahora que tengo la varita de Saúco lo que tengo que hacer es eliminarla a pesar de las iniciales protestas de Ron.

La siguiente vez que veo a Draco es en un juicio acusado de traición bueno no solo el; toda su familia, se que tengo que hacer algo. Me levanto de mi asiento con mucha seguridad camino hacia el.

- Draco Malfoy, es amigo mío no es un traidor – todos a su alrededor me miran es extraño pero creo que nadie parece creerme – Su madre es como una madre para mi y ellos me han ayudado mucho en la batalla final – digo poniéndome justo enfrente de ellos – libérenlos – les exijo se que algunos me temen derrotar al señor oscuro no fue cualquier cosa además que no hay aun un ministro de magia solo una asamblea

- Habla usted a favor de la familia Malfoy- sigue hablando pero no lo escucho la voz de Draco me distrae

- Potter no tienes que hacerlo – oigo a Draco decirlo en voz solo audible para mi

- Te sacare de aquí – le digo en el mismo tono de voz que el lo hiciera

- Podría tener unas palabras con la asamblea a solas – me dirijo con respeto hacia ellos

Ellos aceptan y juntos nos vamos un lugar mas privado, donde les explico la historia algo adornada de como Draco nos salvo, a mi y a mis amigos de el señor oscuro para después ayudarnos a encontrar unos de los horrocruxs que me permitirían derrotar al señor oscuro, también que fue su idea hacerme pasar como muerto engañando al señor oscuro. Todos parecen entender y aceptar mis razones aunque no se cual será su decisión espero que liberen a Draco.

- Draco Malfoy – dice uno de los integrantes de la asamblea - gracias a el señor Potter – esta usted en libertad – me siento muy feliz al ver que el es bajado del estrado pero se por su mirada hacia su madre que teme por ella – en cuanto a Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy no me queda mas que condenarlos a la prisión de Azkaban donde… - la cara de Draco me muestra dolor al ver a su madre ser levantada

- Alto – grito se todos me miran incluidos mis amigos que para este momento no pueden estar mas que sorprendidos – ya les he dicho que ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto – digo acercándome a la asamblea nuevamente

- Señor Potter, el joven Malfoy en una cosa pero tenemos serias acusaciones en contra de la señora – ellos me miran con fastidio por un instante miro a Draco – la mantendré bajo mi custodia, el tiempo que ustedes crean necesario – les digo mirándolos fijamente

Ellos lo piensan por un buen rato en privado, yo mientras tanto me acerco donde esta Draco - ¡Draco! ¿Quieres que saque a tu padre de este enredo? – pregunto sin mirarlo realmente - ¡Draco! – lo llamo de nuevo - ¿Quieres que abogue por tu padre también? – no se por que le he hecho esa pregunta se que su padre si ha cometido crímenes imperdonables pero…

Mis pensamientos son detenidos al ver a la asamblea entrar a la sala – lo hemos discutido – dice uno de ellos – tomaremos su oferta señor Potter – dicen mirándome – Narcisa Malfoy la sentencia será cinco años de arresto domiciliario, bajo la custodia del señor Potter – no se en lo que me he metido pero al menos ahora puedo ver el rostro de Draco relajarse.

Su padre es sentenciado a Azkaban, se que le di a Draco la opción de poder ayudarlo pero el parece mas feliz ahora que lo ve desaparecer de la sala.

Desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo, tuve que mudarme a la mansión Malfoy cosa que me favorecido por que ya había abusado de la amabilidad de los Weasley o por mejor decirlo quería mi libertad aunque si lo piensan bien que libertad podía tener si estaba a cargo de vigilar a la madre de Malfoy.

Draco aun me intrigaba, sus ojos me mostraban sentimientos que no podía descifrar, seis meses pasaron sin que viera a mis amigos por raro que pareciera no estaba incomodo no los extrañaba a lado de Draco y su madre había experimentado cosas sobre magia que en la escuela no había aprendido, en mi corazón esas dos personas ahora ya eran parte de mi familia.

Un año se fue sin mas, recibía la visita de mis amigos constantemente a decir verdad la madre de Draco, hace mucho que su nombre salía de mi labios sin ninguna gota de odio o molestia bueno regresando a su madre, ella no era muy difícil de vigilar además que me había prometido portarse bien cosa que le creí a pesar de las objeciones de mis amigos ella salía a donde quería, cuando quería, ella nos cuidaba mas que yo a ella.

Fue ese año cuando recibí la vista de Ron y Hermione después de darse un dulce beso ella lo miro pude ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos era el mismo que en lo ojos de Draco que no podía descifrar hasta que ella le puso palabras – Te amo – le dijo a Ron. No podía creer lo que había descubierto, Draco me amaba; no me molestaba que lo hiciera.

**18 años después **

Miro a Draco, esta con dos niños uno con sus cosas listas para su primer año en Hogwarts y el otro abrazado a la pierna de su padre los dos con cabellera rubia idéntica a la de él. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el pasado, cinco años pase a su lado, el se convirtió en uno de mis amigos mas cercanos.

Un año después de dejar la mansión Malfoy me encontraba aun saliendo con Ginny a pesar que había descubierto que Draco estaba enamorado de mi no había dicho nada, al pasar de los años no había hecho nada para declararse eso era bueno por que no hubiera sabido como comportarme.

Y aun así sentía que algo me estaba faltando, regresando a la realidad siento la mano de mi pequeña hija apretando mi mano queriendo llamar mi atención ella es tan diferente a sus hermanos su cabello castaño a veces nos pregunta si no es adoptada. La miro no puedo evitar sentir que después de todo lo pasado me siento muy feliz de las decisiones que tome en mi vida a pesar que algunos las creyeron locuras.

- Harry, vamos – oigo la voz de Draco llamarme

- Lo siento estaba recordando con es que llegamos hasta aquí – digo mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro una de las tantas solo dedicada para el

- Papa – oigo la voz del mayor de mis hijos, bueno corrijo uno de nuestros hijos – vamos no estés nervioso todo saldrá bien – digo arrodillándome frente a el, lo miro fijamente a pesar de ser tan parecido a Draco el tiene mis ojos – tienes el nombre de dos grandes directores no hay que temer Albus Severus Potter – le digo calmando un poco sus nervios dándole un abrazo

- Nos veremos en las vacaciones – dice Draco abrazándolo también para después verlo subir al tren

- Tanto tiempo ha pasado – digo mirando al tren comenzar su rumbo

- Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti – me dice tomando mi mano con fuerza

El recuerdo llega a mi como si solo hubiera sido hace unos días, después de terminar con Ginny fui a Hogwarts a recordar viejos tiempos cuando sentí una presencia ya conocida por mi – Draco ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – lo mire fijamente – algo dentro de mi cambio desde que comencé a conocerlo mejor

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – el parece muy nervioso – bueno… yo no he tenido el valor de… - se queda callado – mi madre me dice que debo…no se como decirte lo que siento por ti – me dice bajando la mirada

- Tal vez ya se lo que sientes – le digo levantando su rostro – mirándolo fijamente – hace tiempo que lo descubrí, no se si tenga el valor de decirte que no porque no se lo que en verdad siento Draco – lo acerco a mi cuerpo aspirando su aroma dejando que mi cuerpo me diga que es lo que debo hacer

- Aun así te diré "te amo" – me dice al oído su voz recorre mi cuerpo diciéndome que tal vez tenemos una oportunidad que tal vez es, el lo que necesito.

De nuevo regreso a la realidad – Hace 12 años de eso Draco – le digo con una sonrisa recordando lo nervioso que estaba durante nuestra primera cita o cuando salimos junto con Ron y Hermione a cenar – recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando te dije "te amo" – digo con una risa divertida

- Aun tenemos el mundo en contra nuestra – dice invitándome a salir del anden

- Si pero no me importa – le digo acercándome a el dándole un pequeño beso dejándole ver a todos que no me importa solo las personas a mi lado

- Papa ¿quiero ir a casa? – escucho a mi pequeña hija decir

- A casa – juntos salimos del anden.

** FIN **


End file.
